


让我知晓

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo
Summary: 背景：曹操一直为战争中死去的人们而愧疚，或者说是他对战争有一些轻微的后遗症。当然人前他永远都是曹公，但他其实独自无法抵抗这些悲伤而恐惧的负面情绪。他需要一个人，帮他找出他埋藏的太深的，以至于他自己都无法找到的情感，然后将它们引出来。这些情感一个人知道就行了，这就能拯救曹操几近崩溃的精神。而这个人就是夏侯惇，触发行为是一次sex和一个微笑。sorry这么啰嗦，但是感觉讲清楚的话体验感更佳。短小p.s I'm back.





	让我知晓

“王上。”夏侯惇轻声，手搭上赤裸的背脊，拭去那里交错伤口上的一层薄汗。  
“您需要放松。”  
曹操似乎是在点头，但他更愿意将这当做是被迫的颤抖。而在夏侯惇看来，这是多么极致而富有张力的场景：  
金棕色的背肌张扬地饱胀鼓起，因冰凉手背的划过而战栗。曹操选择束缚着双手，但才刚刚开始，手腕处已经发红。夏侯惇吻了吻他被反剪在后腰的手，从低处向曹操的颈后看，起伏的曲线让他对最近给主帅增加的训练成果有些满意。  
“别管它...快点。”曹操发出嘶嘶的声音，可能是因为擦伤，也可能是因为身后的人太逾矩的手指和太规矩的性器。然后曹操就收回了之前的想法，夏侯惇整个人已经贴紧了他，而且几乎在每一个肌肤相接的地方，曹操都能感受到夏侯惇的占有。“别急。”夏侯惇说着，把手指从男人的身体里抽出，看见带出的水渍晕染开身下的床布。

-

他们坐在床上，帘布放下，木雕的房门紧锁，桌上与地上还有许多瓷质碎片。当夏侯惇清晨推开虚掩的门时，发现曹操坐在床边。“我知道你会来的，过来。”他说，在示意夏侯惇走近他时抬手，夏侯惇分明看见那上面有许多细小的伤口 。  
曹操感觉被水淹没，又像是扔上岸上的鱼，窒息的感觉包裹着他。或许更像是溺水，因为他的耳朵嗡鸣，他甚至能看见肺中的空气变成水泡变大，向上飘去。伸出的手碰到桌角，却因看见了已死之人而猛烈的弹开，桌上的饮具遭到不幸，落下的碎片溅开，划伤男人胡乱挥舞的手。  
这是夏侯惇能想到的过程，他感到失掉的左眼跳动，那只是血管，是因为他心脏的疼痛。  
“你知道你不能再这样下去了。”夏侯惇捉住曹操攀上他侧腰的手，“那无可避免。”  
“我知道，那就帮我。释放我。”曹操抽出手，解开系在腰上的长带。他站起来，眼前一阵黑白混淆，险些摔倒。然后他抓住了夏侯惇，将后背对向他。失去束缚的衣物从肩上落下。“帮我。”

-

夏侯惇总是会满足他，但又会夹杂这一些他自己的想法，不知道这是好是坏的曹操也无心去想。他动了动，让腿分的更开，然后夏侯惇的性器抵在了他的穴口。  
“让我帮你。”他在请求许可，尽管他想操进身下这个人的欲望已经撑满他的身体，但夏侯惇不想加重曹操的心理负担。  
窗外的鸟儿开始鸣叫，混着曹操咬牙切齿的呻吟。“夏侯惇。”  
声音戛然而止，紧接着他们之间的火花迸射。  
混乱而猛烈的顶动促使曹操发出取悦的声音，约扩肌的猛烈收缩和狠狠印上的吻让曹操有些晕头转向。  
“你把情感埋藏的太深了。”愧疚与恐惧来临时，曹操都没有任何防备。夏侯惇挺到了深处，他扶着曹操的腰。被掠夺的男人闻言，抬起头露出了喉结，美妙的曲线。  
曹操嗤笑，但当笑声被水浸的透湿时，听起来又是另一种感觉。这让夏侯惇下身一紧，愈发涨大的性器被紧张颤抖的甬道包裹着，速度没有放慢。“太深，以至于让人感受不到。”夏侯惇看着几乎要流出血来的手腕，伸了一只手指，钻进他打的结中。  
“不...我不需要别人感受。我......嘶。”如果曹操没有了他奇怪的性格，那这个乱世还有什么存在的意义。粗糙的手指碰上擦伤，感觉可不好受，即使是在进行一场淋漓尽致的性事，也无法抹除手上传来的痛感。  
“不，你不需要。”令他惊讶的是，夏侯惇没有反驳他。他是一个温和细腻的人，不管是从生活上来说，还是从他没有对一个心理压抑的人进行无意义的反驳来看。夏侯惇解开了束缚的衣带，然后把自己的性器退出曹操的身体，再一次深深地进入，射出温热的液体，让曹操放松了全身。  
过了许久，夏侯惇托住男人的胸肌和腰胯，将他转向自己。他捏住曹操的手腕，红热隔着汗和厚茧传向血肉。  
“但你只需要知道这一切都存在。”  
曹操看见夏侯惇笑着，阳光从他黑色的，被汗湿的头发上流过，融为一体。他的眼睛，仅剩的一只眼睛盈着笑意。笑意太浓，让曹操几乎都要怀疑他看见了夏侯惇另一只被阳光透射的像琥珀一般的眼睛。他们呼吸着彼此的空气，在这一切变成用力过头的深吻在前，曹操听他说着，  
“然后，至少让我知晓。”

Fin


End file.
